


The Joy of Denial

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Hermione Granger/Severus Snape - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Severus Snape Lives, Severus cheated on Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: Yesterday never happened.Hermione went home with Lucius, both drunk, after the ball that the newly weds hosted.Hermione witnessed Severus cheating while they were trying to have a family of their own.(Disclaimer: I DON’T OWN Harry Potter)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28
Collections: Judged by the Cover





	The Joy of Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight) in the [judgedbythecover](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/judgedbythecover) collection. 



> Thank you so much for reading. And I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

The occupants on the bed shifted—one moving out of the warmth while the other remained unaware that the woman had decided to leave him.

The woman had long wavy brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes that filled up with tears when she looked at the man. She turned her focus on a scrap of parchment; she needed to leave an explanation, even if it took all her courage to do so, and left it on the table that was next to his bed.

Hermione went to the dining room and used the floo calling out; “Raven Haven” she coughed from powder that blew into her face, once she had fixed herself and cleaned the dust off her, she started to call for Harry.

It wasn't a surprise for Hermione as she saw Lavender, Ginerva, Luna and Harry walking into the room, holding each other.

* * *

Harry had saved those girls for different reasons;

Lavender; Harry saved her from the ‘slave’ contract that was created by Molly for Ronald. Luna; she was tormented by the others as they were jealous that Harry had fallen for her and not them. Ginny; Harry couldn't refuse Molly as he wanted to protect her.

* * *

Harry walked over to Hermione and held her, Lavender appeared behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around Hermione to Harry’s waist, Ginny and Luna appeared on both sides, holding each other like a big group hug.

Once they had calmed down, Harry looked at his friend, as she cast her eyes down and away from the others.

“Hermione, what happened?” The woman began to rub both of her hands together with nervousness and the stress from the ball last night.

“Severus cheated on me with a redhead bitch after trying to have a family of our own. I got drunk, had fun, and now I can't remember anything that I did yesterday. If you know, then don’t tell me as I want to pretend it never happened.” Harry shook his head with a sad smile.

“Now I came here for a few reasons. First, you need to know that I’m leaving. I’ll be away for about 10 months, as I’ll be travelling by myself to give me time to relearn how to love myself as I keep falling for the wrong guys.” She sighed as she got to her feet, gave each of them hugs and a kiss on their cheeks, and left through their floo.

* * *

The coldness of his bed woke him up, and he called out her name before realizing that she was gone, and in her place was a note on the bedside table. He opened it and began to read:

_“Dear Lucius,_

_I wanted to say that I am sorry for leaving you and not tell you in person, but I thought this would be easier on us both._

_I am writing to you to let you know that I value your friendship so much that I don’t want to be the person that made you and Severus fall out with each other._

_What Severus did was unforgivable; he knew my insecurities and used them against me at that ball last night. After trying so hard to start our own family, I caught him with that bitch._

_Yes, the sex was nice, but I would like to pretend that yesterday never happened. I regret putting you in this position, so I’ve decided to take this opportunity and go travelling for a bit to avoid any awkwardness._

_I hope you forgive me._

_Hermione”_

The man sighed as he too valued his friendship with Hermione, he closed his eyes before heading to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

* * *

Hermione yawned quietly behind her hand, she looked over to her toddler twin girls—one with long ravenette hair and onyx eyes and the other with blonde shoulder-length hair and brown eyes—both were quiet and hyper.

Hermione was in the middle dressing the girls in the bedrooms upstairs when her floo went off, and Minerva appeared, called out Hermione’s name, after hearing the faint; “I’m up here” Minerva quickly went upstairs and had entered one of the bedrooms that Hermione was in. 

“Hello Minnie, what’s the news now? Is it the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord news?” Minerva sighed softly as one of the girls played with one of the strands of her hair that had fallen out of her bun.

“Yes, my dear. It is them. We need your input on the information that we had required from our sources and maybe your girls can find things that we cannot.” Hermione sighed deeply, her eyes landed on her feet, her daughters looked up at her.

“I’m sorry Minerva but I'm not sure if I should bring my girls with me. Why did you wait until now to come and visit me when you knew I was out of the UK. You could have sent me a Patronus or an owl to tell me that you needed me!” she clenched her fists as she paced in a circle near her twins, she glared at Minerva.

“Why now? Is there some kind of plan that involves my daughters that you are not telling me like Dumbledore didn't tell Harry anything until something bad happens; like Sirius' death!” she snarled at Minerva, taking deep breaths to keep her anger down, the young girls giving the elder witch a look, that Hermione had learnt to watch out for.

“I couldn't find you. I was only able to find you here because I couldn't find your magical signature. I found out what happened between you, Severus and Lucius. What you did was right, you took care of yourself and your apology to him was admirable, sweetheart. Now I had wished I had asked you the proper way and not say it the way I just did.” Minerva walked out of the room, she headed towards the dining room where the fireplace was kept.

After making sure the girls were okay, she threw the floo powder into the fireplace, with a tight grip on both of her daughters’ hands, the three of them went through the floo and arrived at Headquarters, only to look into the icy blue eyes and onyx eyes, she let out an annoyed groan at the sight of the two men in the same room, she bent down to pick up both girls and place them both on her hips so her twins can see the men.

“Claire Liliana and Vivian Narcissa Granger, meet your fathers, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.” Severus’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted with a thud.

”Before anyone asks, I was with Severus before he had cheated on me, and I don't remember when I was with Lucius, if I did, well that's my business.” she sat down in her seat beside the two high chairs as Minerva started planning.


End file.
